


The Reasons Gay Sex is Better

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bi Dan, Exploring Sexuality, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, OngNiel is science, apparently gay sex is better, daniel pining for ong, daniel teaching ong about the wonders of gay sex, deep in the ongniel trash can, did i say there's not much of a plot, mentions of graphic porn videos and terms, ong loses his innocence, ongniel stan for life, porn with a small amount of feelings, random hotness, shy ong discovers the world of pornography, slight bit of fluff and sweetness, slightly comical, straight ong, walking in on your bff being dirty, warning for this being very mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Seongwoo is a church boy who recently discovered the sinful wonders of porn by accident in his roommates computer and whenever Daniel is away for a schedule he has private time. Except he does it Daniel's bed because he can't sleep in his own due to the large family of seal plushies living there. Daniel walks in on him the day that he happens to have discovered--and surprisingly love--Daniel's secret stash of hot gay pornos. Daniel who's been secretly lusting after his best friend for ages, thinks this is the perfect opportunity to come on to him. Which leads to Daniel teaching curious, horny Seongwoo just why he said before that gay sex was better than regular.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hmm, what should I search today? Threesomes? Double-stuffing? MILFs? Ah, this one. American girl with big tits gets fucked doggy style. Long, detailed title, like that. Big boobs are always good. What was doggy style again? Ah, right from the back with the girl on all fours. Hmm, I like the sounds of that." 

Seongwoo, a singer of Wanna One, was in the bottom bunk which was his roommate, Daniel’s bed. He planned to have some much needed alone time that afternoon while his roommate was away for a schedule. He had a good reason for not using his own bed in the top bunk. His bunk was full of freckled faced white seal dolls for one. For another, it was darker and cozier there. Perfect for one on one intimate time with his favorite anatomy. 

He relaxed into the frumpled blankets. Daniel never made his bed and Seongwoo had not bothered today either since he was resting in the dorms, schedule-less. These days they had been sleeping together since he had too many dolls. He really needed to get permanent homes for them. It wasn’t a big deal for two men to sleep together on a single-sized bed, however. He could sleep with Daniel comfortably. They were best friends and members and he at least was for sure straight.

"Hmm, this was a good choice..." the brunette smirked wolfishly, hooded eyes on the screen where a blonde girl with watermelon sized breasts was being held up around the neck and pummeled like a jack-hammer. 

She seemed to be loving the rough treatment. The white guy’s cock was probably humongous like they usually were in pornos, that was why. He pouted as he looked down at his own comparatively puny lump poking through his boxers. He had his black Reebok trainers pushed down to mid-thigh as usual to get comfortable and let his little guy breathe while searching for the right video to start his playtime with tonight. 

His black cap with cursive white letters and silver, dangling circles on the brim –Daniel’s actually, he had worn it so often Daniel has just decided to give it to him--was bothering him so he pushed it up. Then his elegant, long fingered hands roamed slowly down his flat chest. They looked like snow falling in the darkest night. 

He hooked the hem of his black hoodie (one with graphic designs of an animated girl on it) and pulled it to his pointed chin. Licking his lips, he let out a soft moan as his hands roamed his flat stomach, ribs, and brushed his coffee nipples to a point. He really loved caressing himself before touching his penis.

"Ah…" 

The singer’s sound of excitement mimicked the girl's, his back arching into a bridge off the bed like hers. He realized he liked this camera angle a lot. He had never had a chance to try that position but felt it was probably amazing. 

As he continued to rub his tummy and tweak his nipples, he pouted at the thought of how little his sexual experience was. Not that he was ugly or shy and couldn't get women. Ong Seongwoo the Prince had had a lot of women throwing themselves at him. He had just been too busy to date much and his religion wouldn't allow him the freedom of paying or fooling around to practice more. 

Sometimes he hated being such a typical church boy. He wanted to be a bad boy. He wanted to rebel. That's why he was always wearing black, half of the time his roommate’s clothes. Since Daniel was a big guy and much tougher in appearance (and emotionally, he would hate to admit). He had that Busan ‘strong man’ look going for him and he held himself and walked with the utmost confidence. 

Seongwoo had always admired that and found it sexy, even though he was a totally straight guy. He wanted to mimic it. Though if he was a girl, he'd adore Daniel. Not only was he sexy and kindly let others wear his clothes, he was talented, smart, generous, funny and caring to boot. 

"Hmm? What’s going on with you, bud?" 

He wondered for a moment why the mental image of Daniel’s 50 shades of perfection turned him on more than looking at bouncing breasts. He figured it was a result of the thrill. Daniel could be back from his schedule any minute. He hadn't given Seongwoo an answer in their group chat about when he was going to be back. 

Seongwoo had wanted desperately to have a release so he merely went on ahead. Taking risks. Being rebellious. Looking up porn on Daniel's computer (his cursed AAA dancing had led his to break)while touching himself in Daniel's bed, his naked skin on Daniel's musky, Calvin Klein scented blankets. 

He found himself pressing his button nose against the pillow and inhaling. Like he did to the man himself some nights when he was fast asleep. He knew it was weird but he couldn't help it. He was a pervert--for scents especially. Daniel's cologne was heavenly when mixed with the scent of the man himself and salty sweat. 

Flushing with embarrassment, he looked down at the tent in his boxers. The little guy was bigger now, straining to be free, screaming angrily at him to be held. Seongwoo hissed and bit down on his lip as he felt his chest up some more and then slid his hands down his soft belly to the band. He hooked his thumbs and pulled until the boxers were hooked under his furry balls. 

"Oh, hmf...fu--" he groaned, hand firmly gripping the hard, hot member with the silky skin covering it, eyes flickering to the laptop screen. 

It was on a close-up of the blonde girl’s face. He didn't really like it. She wasn't as pretty as he thought and the way she moaned was obviously fake, her exaggerated mouth like a gaping fish. He sighed in frustration, taking one of his hands off to close the tab and go to a folder he knew of. 

He could still hear the ‘yoga instructor’ girl, now she was shouting something. He wondered what it meant. Usually when they watched foreign movies together, he could pause and ask Daniel about words since they both disliked subtitles (distracting). 

In this case, no way--not even casually--could he bring that up. Then Daniel would know for sure he watched porn. He hadn't before. It had only started last month when Daniel was away for filming DOTB and he had been using the other’s computer a lot. He had discovered this folder named after a bird and once he saw there were hundreds of rated videos inside, he got curious. Now he was scared he was becoming addicted. Whenever Daniel was gone-- even to the store for a beer or ice cream--he would look through it. He had seen bits of everything already. That's why he had tried this site. 

However, he realized Daniel had a nicer collection than any of the popular sites had to offer. It was softer and more sensual, not as fake, and most of it were Asians. Though Seongwoo preferred big boobs but really Western porn was so exaggerated it could almost be funny. Mostly, it was just a bit gross because it was too graphic and sometimes it just felt scary to him. The men got seriously rough and there was so much animalistic vocalization and cursing. 

He wanted something more sweet and romantic--believable. That he could get into watching a lot more, making his orgasm come faster and harder. Hence, he went back to Daniel’s trustworthy collection.

He knew Daniel probably wouldn't mind sharing this but he couldn't stand the idea of any members knowing. He might be the most comfortable with Daniel since they had been together in a room and group since the early days of Produce 101. But hell no--that was asking way too much. The day the members found out would be the day he dug himself a grave and buried himself inside.

He shut the video completely off and the small, dark room was blanketed in silence. Seongwoo scrolled through the files, clicking on videos he would watch for a minute and then want something else. He remained hard as he kept stroking himself but it wasn't near enough to get him close strangely. He was on his side then, laying on Daniel's pillow with the scent working better to keep him excited than anything else. He felt frustrated as the minutes ticked on and he didn’t find anything that kept his interest. 

"When did I get this damn picky? It never used to take this long..." 

He wanted to see something new, something amazing and scandalous. So hot it blew his mind and made him think Daniel needed to be taken to jail for daring to have saved and watched that himself. Suddenly he wanted something that was unique yet didn’t feel fake. 

Seongwoo wondered when Daniel ever jacked himself off anyway. He had zero knowledge of it and had even been keeping a suspicious eye out. It must have been that Daniel watched in the bathroom or while he was asleep. Or that he was so busy and tired being the popular nation's center that he had no sexual drive these days. In Produce and their early days in the first tiny dorm, he recalled Daniel staying up late on his computer. Seongwoo had always thought he was gaming or reading webtoons. It made him wonder if Daniel had watched porn and even touched himself in the room while he had been unaware. 

"Shit, why is that hot?" 

Seongwoo groaned, biting into the pillow as his hand pumped harder of its own accord as his arousal spiked, precum finally leaking out to wetten his shifting hand. The idea of that and the mental image was extremely naughty and sensual. 

What did Daniel think about when he did it? What did he imagine? 

He thought for sure Daniel’s dick must be bigger than his because of his physique. Why did he feel like he wanted to see it and compare all of a sudden? Something was wrong with him clearly. Maybe all this porn and being in Daniel's bed when he touched himself changed him into a huge pervert. Now he was even thinking of his friend inappropriately. When he was certainly straight and never before fantasized about a man in his life.

"Get a grip, ugh..." 

The horny singer forced himself to slow down and push aside the urge. He refused to go down that route coming to the image of Daniel, not even an inkling. He was into boobs, Daniel was his best friend even if he was comfortably bi-sexual and likely had fooled around with Sungwoon and Minhyun on multiple occasions. It would be impossible to look him in the eye after. He'd blush terribly and Daniel would badger him. 

Daniel was keen like that. He always knew when something was up, with Seongwoo especially. The tall brunette wasn't so easy to read for others but it had always been that way. Likewise for him as well. They understood each other on another level to the point they mimicked and synchronized unintentionally. It had been amusing when fans pointed that out. 

Seongwoo wondered if Daniel had some other videos hidden elsewhere. In his search, he found something hidden deep called ‘the b-o-m-b.’ 

"Bomb? An explosive? What is he, a terrorist?" 

He snickered as he clicked on it, figuring it was just going to be games or movies and Daniel had been showing off his swag and awesome language ability which was common. His smile faded as his mouth gaped open. 

"Good Lord, what’s this? Is this really...? This sort of thing exists? Oh my God!" He exclaimed and then slammed the computer lid shut in horror. 

He was pretty sure all those images were guys fooling around. He had certainly seen more than one penis and there were zero of his beloved boobs bouncing. He covered his heated face and kicked his feet noisily around on the bed, breaking into nervous bashful laughter. 

 

“You haven't tried gay sex yet, hyung? You're really missing out then. Let me tell you. Gay sex is the absolute best kind. That's why I am bi. You should try it some time.” 

 

Daniel's words one night when they gotten drunk in their room came to him suddenly. At the time, he had been not to say horrified, but merely shocked. Since Daniel seemed like every woman’s dream and he was from the more conservative area in Busan. 

Of course, Seongwoo hadn't felt disgusted by it. That wasn't the first of his friends to come out at some point in his life. And Daniel had confessed he was bi which was a bit different. Seongwoo saw him as comfortable with his sexuality and being brave to experiment (if it was even indeed true since they’d both been drunk at the time). 

He doubted he could be brave like that. He was the vanilla sort. Or had been until he'd become immersed in the naughty pornography world, that is. 

Now he just felt like every day he watched those videos, he became a bigger perv. Especially when he found himself getting snared by curiosity in that moment and doing something really stupid. He opened the computer again as if he were possessed by a demon and found himself watching videos--transfixed. 

Gay sex turned out to be a whole nother world. He didn't know that things in his body were made to do what those guys did to and with them. He became amazed by their intense, realistic expressions and the husky grunts. It sounded and looked like it genuinely felt really good and no-one was performing. On top of that, Seongwoo had never felt more sinful and rebellious for what he was watching. 

"If I wasn't going to hell before, I SO am now. Forgive me for frequently sinning, mother..." he muttered, hands folded in prayer as he became unable to handle the temptations anymore. 

He was extremely near the edge. He started stroking his hard cock again, moaning into the perfumed, bunched-up blankets he had pressed to his face. He felt shy so he was only daring to watch with just one eye, the rest of his red face covered. He felt shamed because he was more aroused than he had ever been in his life (his couple of times with real women included). 

Why was it that gay porn was this ridiculously hot? He thought it might just be one video in particular, so he skipped through several more. He was horrified to discover it wasn’t by chance--he Iiked it all immensely. In fact, he so much enjoyed touching himself while watching men fuck each other and make out passionately--especially their much more realistic sounds and the little amount of fake dialogue--that he held back his climax several times so he could watch more. 

The time ticked on as he got lost in pleasuring himself to the edge of coming and then denying a climax, having a sinfully entertaining time and feeling like a rebel. The sun set and the room became darker, the only light coming from the rectangular screen of tangled, sweaty, enthusiastically shifting bodies.

 

"I'm home, honey~" Daniel sang, copying some old American drama as he swung open the door to his and Seongwoo's dorm room. 

The last thing he suspected to see behind that crashing door was that his best friend--who was possibly the hottest man on the planet--would be in his bed with his pants down, clearly watching a video from his own stash of super hot gay porn. 

To his credit, the caught-red-handed Seongwoo was quick at covering it up. It was simply that Daniel was much quicker at reading the situation. With lightning speed, Seongwoo removed his fingers from the pinkish center of his body, pulled up his pants, and shut the laptop, the moans and huffs stopping midway at the best part (which Daniel thought it was a shame). Then, he tossed the blankets over himself and pretended to be asleep. 

Daniel could only see his black hooded back, part of the bottom ridden to reveal his creamy skin. Daniel paused, debating whether he should say something or pretend he had no idea. Part of him wanted to tease the other (of course Daniel knew that someone had been watching videos on his computer as he was tech savvy).

Finally, he had caught his naughty roommate. He was wondering when it would happen. That was why he stopped giving Seongwoo a specific time that he’d be home or he would tell him a bit later time than he predicted. Daniel sort of wanted to catch him in the act but not really to embarrass him. Not completely anyway. Sure that was part of it. Teasing Seongwoo hyung was one of his greatest joys in life because he had the funniest, most adorable reactions (he was the ring leader, but honestly all the members did it, even the youngest which really should have been taboo in their hierarchical culture). 

The real reason was that he wanted to see it happening in action. He wanted to see a naughty performance starring his favorite actor. Seongwoo was such a cute, innocent sort. There was something very arousing about the idea of a preciously pure guy doing naughty things to himself. Especially when a church boy who claimed to be straight and yet never fooled around.

Another sweeter part of him wanted to ask sincerely what he thought and have a talk about it. Honestly, the rapping center from Busan had fantasized about messing around with the singer since forever ago. Seongwoo was incredibly pretty for a guy and he had these moments where he was graceful and sensual without intention. He knew that Seongwoo was supposedly straight though he didn't look like the type or really give off strong vibes. It was unfortunate since he was incredibly fuckable. 

Daniel had hoped for months that his friend would show interest, get curious about the opposite sex, and then maybe they would experiment one drunken night. However, Seongwoo was not the sort that was comfortable with skinship with men. Even after they grew close and lived together over a year. He froze and shied away at the affectionate man's touch as if he were bashful or Daniel might infect him with a gay virus. 

The no homo gap between them was famous and it confused the Ongniel shippers, who they affectionately called Scientists. It was kept by Seongwoo but hardly by himself. Any time they had a moment, it was physical stuff usually initiated by him. Fans weren't the only ones that went nuts when Seongwoo initiated contact with Daniel. 

Daniel nearly had a heart attack the first time the other playfully slapped him on the shoulder. It was so wonderful and unexpected. It had been at his first birthday celebration with the group. He had cracked some awful joke and that was Seongwoo's reaction--both amused and disbelieving. 

The no homo gap existed, as Daniel figured, because Seongwoo was fully straight and uncomfortable after he drunkenly confessed to his bi-sexuality one night. He had done that on a whim after near suffocating from the tension between them, hoping it would lead somewhere fun. Which, of course seeing the situation they were in only now, it hadn’t.

He thought at the time Seongwoo was being coy. Then, Daniel figured that he thought Daniel was straight. That night he realized--despite all the looks and playful smirks and the way Seongwoo let him flirt and lead him around all the time, that was all unconscious. Seongwoo remained unaware of the attraction buzzing between them. 

From there on, Daniel started thinking the singer was either in denial or he was afraid. He knew that he was a dedicated Christian; his whole family was, in fact. He probably would never be willing to experiment with any pressed down feelings or attractions he had even if he knew of them because he would be worried to disappoint his parents or go to hell. 

Daniel respected that. Thus, he had backed off and let the no homo gap expand most of the time, especially in front of cameras. That's what brought about the Ongniel drought periods, as fans comically named the lack of visual Ongniel moments. 

Sometimes he couldn't help it or forgot to keep his distance and remain subtle about his affections though. Seongwoo was just too handsome, cute, funny, and sweet. They were a perfect match physically and otherwise. Daniel might fool around with others but he kept it strictly friendly. Because there was only one man perfect enough in the group for him to date. Alas, it was going to be awhile, he figured--if ever--before Seongwoo became aware of what he already knew. They were basically soulmates, if you believed that sort of thing. 

He knew that Seongwoo adored him too though, in his own way. He also had an inkling Seongwoo thought he was hot from subtle times they had flirted and joked around. However, Seongwoo likely still thought of him as his best friend and nothing more and would until they got physical. 

Now is our chance, Spidey. You just caught him touching himself to gay pornos. Christmas came a couple months early, dude. He's finally opening up. He's ready to experiment. This is what you’ve been hoping and waiting patiently for for ages. You've got to take advantage of this but subtly, don't humiliate him or he will shut down. 

Daniel ran over a strategy in his head that worked with the shier guys. Starting with pretending he didn't know anything about what Seongwoo had really been doing. 

"Oh, were you sleeping? It's pretty early though. Sorry, hyung," he whispered, tiptoeing in and closing their swinging bedroom door. 

Seongwoo grumbled and yawned, pretending he had just woken up, pretty doe eyes poking through heavy lids, handsome face scrunched in discomfort. "Niel, you woke me up,” he complained in a sleepy, irritated tone.

Daniel laughed and bowed with his hands together, apologizing in several languages after tossing his bag on the upper bunk they had not been using. He apologized in at least ten before he was unable to recall anymore. That made Seongwoo laugh softly, looking more at ease and positively angelic. Though the evidence was still there in his red, sweaty, baby-like face. 

"Were you feeling sick? Is that why you've been napping at this odd hour?" the younger asked, coming over to the bed. 

Seongwoo appeared anxious, guiltily glancing at the laptop and gnawing on his lower lip. "No, I was just um watching a movie and it was boring. I must have fallen asleep. "

“Ah, right. I saw you were watching something when I came in. You really don't look so good. What were you watching?" 

Seongwoo's dark, monolid eyes shifted nervously; there being too many things to comment on at once. He ended up stammering out nonsense. "I watched a fantasy action Disney movie with zombies." 

Daniel laughed as he took off his cap and brushed aside those silky raven locks to feel his sexy forehead like he was checking for a fever. "What sort of movie is that? I don't recall having something like that." 

"I, er, streamed, that’s how. It's an indie flick. You wouldn't be into it." 

"Hmm…" 

Daniel smirked as he looked at it, letting his hand brush affectionately along the handsome singer's freckled face. Seongwoo looked somewhere between heavily aroused and extremely terrified, clutching the blanket and closing his eyes, charmingly crooked front teeth capturing his lip and holding the poor beauty captive. 

"Now I'm interested." 

Seongwoo gasped, arm shooting out for the closed laptop. Daniel insisted he had a fever so he needed to stay wrapped up. Seongwoo fought him from touching the blanket and in the struggle, they became tangled up. Daniel hugged the brunette’s weak arms to his chest, his stomach clearly over a solid lump that must have been left over from Seongwoo earlier play time. 

"Just what is it that you don't want me to see, Ong Seongwoo? It's my computer. I have every right to look at it. See what sort of things this Seal Overlord has been up to. Now hold still or I won't go easy on you. I know all the spots you’re ticklish and the sort of medicine you hate. We still have some in the fridge, in fact." 

Seongwoo whimpered, giving the glaring rapper kitten eyes. He truly hated that. That was how Daniel ended up being allowed to open the computer. The video was still open and started playing. 

Seongwoo groaned and rolled over, hiding his strawberry face as his sins were laid bare. "Ah…This is so embarrassing..." 

"Ah, so this is what you didn't want me to watch. You were watching porn on my computer. How did you manage to find this stash?" Daniel asked lightly, proving he didn't really care and biting back his tongue from teasing the elder (for now; no promises for after this night). 

Seongwoo was super cute then. What adult man got embarrassed that another man knew he watched porn, really? He was such a precious, innocent baby in need of protection. Daniel wanted to take away a good part of that and make him his even if it was just one miraculous time that Seongwoo let down his guard. 

"I wasn't searching for it. It was an accident." 

"Really?" Daniel snickered. He clicked and used his tech spy skills to see that Seongwoo had watched parts of ten different gay sex videos and been on some other straight ones, plus a site as well. "Seems you accidentally have been busy watching porn on my computer for over an hour now, hyung." 

"It wasn't like that! I was just, stumbling across it, and then, I don't know..." 

"Curious? I get it. I'm glad you finally got curious. That's natural. Why are you acting shy about it?" 

Daniel tickled his curvy side, laying half behind him. They spooned naturally. Seongwoo probably had no idea since he was a fairly deep sleeper but Daniel spooned him like this in the middle of every night. He liked how small he was, the way he fit perfectly in his arms, and the smell and the warmth. He slept well when he was close to Seongwoo since they had started sharing the bottom bunk. 

It was why he never complained about the growing seal army on the upper bunk which to others would just seem ridiculous. He was a man in his mid-twenties, after all, but he had some sort of doll seal fetish. 

Daniel thought that was cute though. Everything about Seongwoo was funny or cute or sweet. Unless he was being naturally sexy. That happened a lot too. Like after washing up when he was bare faced, sucking on a straw in a juice box, and brushing his damp hair back off his head with his hand. Oh, god damn, was that the hottest.

Especially Daniel thought it was sexy when Seongwoo wore his clothes and anything black. Both of which he was doing then. The rapper could tell they were his pants because they were rolled up at the ankles above his pretty bare feet. Daniel had longer legs so Seongwoo always had to do that when he wore his pants. The cap had been stolen from him long ago as well. There was something especially sensual about hugging a lithe, dainty man wearing his clothes. 

His thick, strong arms snuck around Seongwoo's slim waist and squeezed him closer. The man allowed it, flushing red to his ears, peeking out from between his fingers. 

"I don't know why, but it just really is. Sorry that I was using your computer for that and looking at your private videos. I’ve been a bad friend." 

Daniel laughed, hiding his face bashfully in Seongwoo’s hoodie. "Don't say it like that, hyung! I don't have my own sex videos in there, for crying out loud. Those are just downloads I liked enough to keep. Anyone can watch them. It's normal in fact. For men to share good pornos." 

"Oh. Is it?" Seongwoo appeared stunned.

"Yeah, it's weird that you didn't watch it until this year, hyung. Most people start in middle school. And continue to watch and share lots of it until they’re married. Now you are a normal man, congratulations." 

"I don't think being a pervert is something to congratulate..." He grumbled, eyes flickering through his slender fingers towards the screen. 

"Why not? All men are perverts, hyung. We just have different levels and on top of that, there are those that accept it and others not at all. You're in the later case. Your inner pervert has just been hiding. It's always been there, at least since you started puberty. Considering how much hair you have also..." 

"Shut up. Don't even go there about my body hair!" the elder warned, smacking his shoulder. 

Daniel chuckled, sitting up a bit to touch the mouse pad. "Just saying. Nothing for you to be embarrassed about. I told you that before remember. That gay sex is better. It's also a lot more arousing to watch. What did you like in here, I wonder..." 

"Daniel!" Seongwoo looked mortified. “I’m not telling you that!”

"I'll drop this whole thing if you just tell me," Daniel promised with a playful great and a flirty wink. “Otherwise, you can expect to be teased about it relentlessly from tomorrow on.”

"Ugh, stupid evil choding puppy!"

Seongwoo hit him some more and whined. Daniel admitted outloud he was freaking cute but aegyo wasn't going to work this time. After Seongwoo consisted in his Ddongwu voice that he had none, he pointed to a video and then shyly covered his face with the blankets, only his cow-licking hair popping out like an apple stem. 

Daniel clicked the play button and purposely turned up the volume. As he watched, he hugged the smaller man snugly to his chest and whispered in his ear about what was going on. Eventually, Seongwoo grew curious to peek just his eyes over the blanket edge. 

They watched the whole twenty-minute video together. Seongwoo had questions about how things worked, if it felt good, and how or why the guys did something. Daniel smiled in triumph, explaining sincerely and surprisingly not even feeling like joking around. He loved that he felt so much closer to Seongwoo now. 

He had shared a lot with his friend but this was the one thing that had been a barrier between them. He was bearing a part of himself to Seongwoo and the other was taking it graciously. 

Daniel was happy he didn't seem to find the act disgusting at all. He seemed fascinated and awed by it. Daniel didn't need to look down at the tent in the blankets to see he was aroused. He didn’t need to wonder why his arm was moving as he subtly palmed there for some relief either. The blanket didn't hide much as they were thin and they both were pressed snugly together. Surely Seongwoo knew he was also turned on.

 

"Seongwoo..." 

"Hmm? What is it, Niel?" 

"What do you think of gay sex now? Still hate the idea?" 

"I never..." Seongwoo drifted off with a guilty look. "I just didn't know. I'm sorry. Since I had never seen. Now that I have. Hmm, I don't think I would say I hate it but I can't say I would like it. It seems wrong and it looks sort of painful and dangerous on close-ups..." 

"It's not though. Not if you do it with the right top." 

"Top? A top...would I be the bottom then?" Seongwoo appeared to not like the taste of that word.

"If it was with me, yeah you would. You're small and pretty." 

Seongwoo scoffed. "I'm not. I’m handsome and tall though. Why can't I be considered top worthy?" 

"Because you're just more toppable, in my opinion. It's science. Just trust me on this. You would like bottoming better." 

Seongwoo pouted, displeased and slightly offended. Daniel chuckled, pressing his lips daringly close until they came in contact with his ear (he sometimes just couldn’t stop himself, he had a sweet-spot for Ongie). Daniel expected the brunette to jump like he'd been shocked with static electricity and pull away like usual. He oddly didn't, making Daniel inwardly dance with glee. 

Finally, he was allowed to be free with skinship. Whatever next happened, kissing Seongwoo’s cute ear and being allowed to do it some more (oh, he was nibbling and it was so tasty and soft now and Seongwoo hadn't stopped him, wow), Daniel had already made progress. After all these months of unrequited love and lust, seriously. A god did exist.

"Hmm..." Seongwoo hummed, turning his head in an inviting way. 

Daniel smirked, seeing that the elder’s eyes were closed and his thin lips parted, his breath inwardly shaky and coming out as a very soft, repressed moan. He was feeling good but trying to hold it back. Daniel wanted to coax more of that beautiful sound out. 

He had always thought Seongwoo's voice was incredible, especially when he made pleasure hums and purrs that reminded him of a kitten but so much more arousing. How many countless times he had popped a painful boner because Seongwoo thought something was yummy. Particularly, when he enthusiastically slurped those noddle dishes he loved. All those damn slurping sounds and the lip-licking and the hallowed-in cheeks--certainly a preview of what he would look like giving head (which Daniel would just love possibly more than his cats). 

He nibbled all over the rim and rubbed his hand over the blanketed stomach then dared to go inside of the hoodie when the other squirmed. 

"What do you say, Seongwoo? I've waited patiently for a long time for a moment like this. You admitting that you want a man on some level. Can I be the one to try you out first and introduce you to a whole new world of pleasure? It would be an honor. I want to show you just why this sort of sex is better. 

Others might hurt you by being too rough. I promise I have good control and you know I care about you, so I will be gentle. You're my best friend. I wasn't your friend this whole time to get in your pants though. That all just happened along the way, especially after we moved just the two of us..."

Daniel whispered this huskily between nuzzles, nips, and flicks of his tongue all over Seongwoo's delicious, cool, shapely ear. 

He loved how sensitive Seongwoo was. He was panting, hissing, gasping, and choking down moans, arching his back into wherever Daniel explored. Daniel had a feeling of some places that would be so sensitive the pleasure would make him scream but he didn't dare go past here without permission. 

It was a straight man. It was his friend. It was his crush. He cared about him on a different level. He didn't want to make the other upset and risk their friendship. No lustful fantasy was worth making things awkward with Seongwoo who he adored most in his group, had adored most out of all the hundred trainees since the first month. 

"Seongwoo? Answer me please..." 

"Stop...I can't think..." the excited brunette groaned. 

Daniel was forced to still his movements completely. The room was full of the grunts and slaps of the males going at it in a queen-sized bed. Daniel merely watched the entertaining action with his head on Seongwoo's hood, his heart pounding and palms clammy. 

He felt more nervous than he had during the last ranking announcement of Produce. Then he at least had a good idea he had a chance of getting in. Getting into Seongwoo though, the ice prince with the impenetrable frosty walls? That was a whole nother ball game.

Daniel had always felt like he had no chance with Seongwoo. That he just wasn't good enough, not deserving. If Seongwoo were to fall for a guy, he figured it might be Minhyun--as they were close and more physical and similar, as well as Seongwoo openly flirted with him. It had been a while since the rapper got a sincere compliment about his looks from Seongwoo. Once his face. A couple of times his abs. 

"That's something that should have tipped you off you could be into guys, Ongie. You get all flustered seeing abs." 

"Neh? I do not..." The quicker and high pitch showed he was lying though. 

"Would you at least like to see up-close and touch some once? We can go as far as you're comfortable with. I just get the feeling you sort of want to experiment, or maybe I'm reading the room wrong and--" 

He hissed and then groaned as suddenly chilly, silky hands snuck under his sweater. Seongwoo turned his way, biting down on a devilish smirk reminiscent of those he wore on stage. 

"You guessed right. As always. Mr. Intuitive who knows me better than myself half the time. I do have a thing for abs and I want to touch yours and try more. I just don't want to talk about it right now. It's still freaky and I'm scared if I think about it more, I will talk myself out of it. Right now, I want you, not just my hand and porn. I want...to be taught things and play. Like you do with others. I think I might have wanted it for awhile so that's why it feels okay now..." 

Daniel covered his eyes with the back of his hand, stomach flexing and bending in response to his cool gentle touch as he stroked his stomach and ribs. It felt amazing and the idea of just who was touching him made it all the more unbearably so. He tossed the blankets off them and pulled off his shirt in a flash, not wanting an inch more of fabric between them. 

Seongwoo gasped, eyes lighting up with fiery need and excitement at the bold move. After lying down, his hands went back to exploring, a bit greedier.

"Ah, Seongwoo...your hands are nice..." Daniel hummed, his red face turned to Seongwoo who was equally flushed, propped up on one arm, smiling while admiring his exposed upper body. 

"Your hands are already much nicer. Maybe even nicer than these yummy, very edible-looking chocolate abs of yours." 

Seongwoo chuckled, inhaled once shakily, and then licked his lips slowly as he ogled and fondled Daniel’s upper body. Daniel watched there diligently, his body lighting on fire. The clear tent in his trainers expanded, catching Seongwoo's attention for a second. His expression was proud and his dark eyes appreciative. 

"They are naughty actually. That's a better word. And that alpha looks the naughtiest of all. Kind of scared to play with him but I also want to. I don’t know why it’s so suddenly or fiercely but I want you, Niel. Do you…um…possibly feel the same?" 

Daniel groaned like he had been punched. He sort of felt like that--fisted in the gut and twisted in the balls with fiery tongs. 

"Oh, fuck, so you can dirty talk. I never imagined that. Are you trying to kill me, Ong? Of course, I want you. I want you so bad it’s painful to the point of being torture. It's amazing if you didn't know that already..." 

"Maybe I did?" 

Daniel hissed as Seongwoo leaned down to sensually whisper and kiss his cheek as his hand slid up to his peck. A thumb went over his hard, dark nipples and Daniel barely swallowed a scream. 

"Wait, this isn't exactly how I pictured this happening..." He choked out shakily. 

"You ask me to touch you and experiment any way I wish. Now you are complaining." 

"No, not comp--ah! Seongwoo~!" He squealed when Seongwoo pinched and twisted a nipple. 

"Does it feel that good?" Seongwoo wondered, looking down at the writhing, nearly screaming younger man with curiosity.

Daniel opened his eyes, panting and relaxing back in the bed after a minute more of nipple attacks that left him a groaning, squirming mess. “Y-yes, it does…”

He was faced with his friend looking flushed, dazed, and aroused, dark orbs sparkling with intrigue. He grabbed the other's wrist and forced him to sit up. 

"Do you want to see how it feels? Take off your hoodie and I'll show you." 

"I'm shy..." Seongwoo looked away and chewed his lip, incredibly demure.

The idea of stripping Seongwoo when he looked this sensual was a dream come true. "I'll do it for you then." 

Finding the video distracting and unhelpful now, he paused and minimized it, turning on his ‘sexy mood’ playlist instead. He gently took Seongwoo's arms crossing his body like a mummy and pulled them aside. They looked at each other with soft, slightly shy smiles as the younger took the hem of his hoodie and pulled it up over his head. It joined the heap on the floor a slow-motion minute later. 

Daniel finally tore his eyes off of Seongwoo’s pale chest and reached out to pet his pink cheek and then loose, messy locks, admiring his pretty face. Seongwoo looked down the entire time, smiling and chewing nervously on his lip. 

"You are really gorgeous and hot, you know that?" 

Seongwoo giggled. "I don't know about that but I am grateful you think that way right now. Otherwise I would have fled," he admitted bashfully. 

"You're cute, pretty, and sweet but also handsome and sexy and it's positively mind boggling that that combination is humanly possible. I want you like crazy, all of you. If kissing is too far, tell me to stop right now..." 

He didn't though Daniel gave him ample time as he gently laid him down on the blankets, hovered over him, and leaned in at a snail’s pace. He did not say anything at all, in fact, as if he’d lost his voice. He was possibly too nervous to, but Daniel hoped it was because he had no reservations or hesitations about this happening. 

It was understandable and within his nature to be shy about getting physical and showing his body. Even in summer only when he was forced to would he wear t-shirts, but never shorts. He was very body conscious. 

Which is why Daniel had always complimented him a lot and encouraged him not to work out or shave his body hair. He was perfectly slender and smooth, his body not muscular but full of beautiful lines instead like the flow of a river. Over the months, he caught himself staring and imagining after even a flash of his tummy or collar. His ankles, feet, hands, neck and arms were a combination of sensual and endearing in how small, dainty, and pale everything was in comparison to himself. 

Daniel moved closer at the speed of a turtle, watching his beloved friend the whole time for signs of discomfort or fright. He figured that if he ever tried this, in the end Seongwoo would turn skittish and flee. Hence, it was a miracle when he eventually found their lips connected with Seongwoo kissing him back, appearing to enjoy it and hope for more. Their first kiss was perfect bliss.

Daniel kissed him several times softly, addicted to the feel and taste even more so than he’d been with jellies before. Seongwoo in a bold move snaked his arms around Daniel’s neck and pulled him closer. Wow, this is really happening, he does truly want me and he’s not going to run away, the rapper thought happily. 

Reluctantly, the rapper pulled away from the sweet, savory kisses to ask, “Do you want to try making out?”

Seongwoo flushed and nodded several seconds of an impromptu staring contest later. Daniel brushed back his raven hair and smiled, holding back laughter. This version of Seongwoo who was nervous yet bashful to show how eager he was adorable. 

Seongwoo was ready with his lips parted and his tongue waiting, showing he wasn’t quite as timid as he seemed. Daniel curbed back his beastly urges, kissing the older slow and sweet with a hint of sensual. Seongwoo was the one to get more passionate, searching, flicking tongue pushing his to do more, fingers digging into his hair, soft gasps and moans slipping from his lips. Their breathing was ragged but they didn’t stop kissing in a passionate frenzy, finding these kisses the best they’d ever had. 

The way the kissing excited them turned the friends bolder, less conscious and hesitant. Daniel’s hands started to roam all over Seongwoo’s body first. Then, Seongwoo’s joined. They both wanted more skin on skin contact, so they hurried to slip and kick off their trainers and boxers. Daniel pulled back, rolling off to the side to see Seongwoo’s body and needing to actually breathe before he passed out. Seongwoo covered his eyes, squealing.

“Do you really have to look? Can we shut the lights off and pull down the curtain, please?”

“No, we can’t,” Daniel refused firmly. “I’ve waited nearly years imagining I’d be able to see you naked and steamy in my bed, Seongwoo. Let me enjoy this for ten seconds. Just bear with your embarrassment. Though you have no reason to be ashamed. You don’t need muscles and abs. You are incredibly sexy and perfect just like this. You are so slender and milky and curvy. Ugh, I love your body. It’s just like your face—sculpted by a world-class artist.”

Seongwoo giggled, body squirming, long, slender legs shifting and pressing together. “Stop exaggerating. That’s Jisung’s thing.”

Daniel grinned wider, the back of his fingers brushing carefully along a shapely thigh—imagining it around his waist practically made him collapse. “And as you know, being honest is my thing. I say what I mean, Seongwoo. You have a killer body, better believe it.”

Seongwoo peeked through his fingers. “I believe you have a much more lethal body, actually.”

Daniel smirked, pulling the brunette’s hands away and putting them on his chest. “Oh, do I? If you like it, please show it more attention. I’m cold and I need you to warm me up.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes. Daniel was hot—in more ways than one. His skin was practically sizzling as he brushed over it. They moaned and their eyes fluttered closed as they explored every inch of their bare bodies with curious, gently caressing hands. Eventually Daniel was showing Seongwoo the art of grinding, their limbs tangled and shifting over silky skin, their hands linked and stuffed under the pillows, their lips locked and noisy. 

When he played with Seongwoo’s nipples, the singer gasped, “Oh, you were right. That does feel good!”

When he kissed down Seongwoo’s tummy. “That tickles but it’s nice. It must be because your lips are plush.”

When Daniel was in the middle of stroking his spread thighs and sucking hungrily because he’d always wanted to and he forgot about ‘easing’ Seongwoo into anything for a moment. “Wow, Niel, hmm, you’re so—ah! Ng…much better than my exes. You give the most amazing head.”

Damn right, he was. Because men knew best how to make other men feel good. He knew his way around a penis like an expert. He planned to keep going until he knew his way around Seongwoo completely.

 

“I was wondering…”

Daniel reluctantly stopped sucking on his neck as Seongwoo paused mid-stroke, pretty hand gripped around the head of his leaking cock. “Wondering what?

“Does THAT feel good too? Really?” Seongwoo flushed, meeting eyes with his roommate for the first time in several minutes as they lazily fooled around keeping their orgasms just buried under the surface with sheer will power.

“What does?” Daniel’s brows furrowed, his hand sliding along the curvy, dipping road between Seongwoo’s waist and hip bone.

“THAT. You know. Fingers inside of…” Seongwoo bit his lip and looked away, ears steaming. 

“Oh, you mean fingering? Scissoring? It’s part of foreplay. Getting your body ready to take something bigger. Not everyone thinks it feels good. Is that why you had your hand there earlier? Were you trying it yourself?”

Seongwoo chewed on his lip some more. “No comment.”

Daniel snickered as he took hold of Seongwoo’s jaw and gently forced his head towards him. He pushed on the dip above his pointy chin with a thumb, forcing Seongwoo to release his swollen, wet lip. Then, he proceeded to make it swell all the worse by hungrily sucking and teething it. 

Seongwoo moaned, instantly excited, and reached for Daniel’s hand. Daniel was already on his way there, willing to give the experimental man what he wanted. Seongwoo rolled a bit more to the side and they continued to grind their bare cocks together and make out as Daniel gently fingered him. 

At first, Seongwoo was scared and found it intrusive, painful, and embarrassing having someone else doing it. Eventually he got used to the feeling, his body relaxed, and he began enjoying it. Once he was loose and rocking back into his hand eagerly, Daniel added another finger and started pumping slowly inside, pulling apart and flicking his finger tips against a wall deep inside. 

“Ah, oh my god, Niel, what’s that? It feels so good~” Seongwoo groaned, biting and clawing at his shoulder.

“It’s your prostate. That bundle of nerves that I told you about. The biggest reason gay sex is better. It’s like a girl’s g-spot. Only it’s easier to find and feels even more intense. Good, right?” Daniel explained with an impish, proud smirk.

“So good…” the elder gasped, jerking with waves of pleasure slamming through him.

Daniel chuckled, kissing along his collar and shoulder sweetly, nuzzling and inhaling the scent of his own cologne mixed with Seongwoo’s body wash. It smelled like a piece of heaven. 

“Niel…”

“What is it, hyung?”

“I think…I want something else. Not that I’m bored. Not in the least. This is the most fun sex I’ve ever had, no wonder you and the other members fool around at nights and pretend to be gaming. But I feel…impatient? Missing something? I don’t fully understand…” Seongwoo commented with embarrassment. 

“Ah…Do you feel like you might want something bigger?” the rapper guessed with a brilliant grin.

Seongwoo double blinked slowly up at him. He looked at their linked hands and ran his thumb over Daniel’s. He then nodded twice, biting a shy, sweet smile. Daniel pulled out his fingers, making the horny man whine. He kissed his cheek and rubbed his arms.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

Seongwoo wouldn’t. He had nowhere to go and he didn’t want to. He had already gone in this experiment far too deep to quit now. He was determined to go to the end of this. He trusted Daniel to lead him through the next steps—the terrifying penetration part.

“Um, what’s the position that will hurt the least the first time? Do you know that?”

Daniel was back, squirting lubrication into his hand, condom wrapper in his teeth. “Sure, I do. Don’t worry. You’re not the first virgin I’ve been with, hyung.”

Seongwoo stayed curled up on his side, hugging the pillow and pouting. He didn’t really like that idea, for some reason. He should be grateful for Daniel’s experience and confidence though. He didn’t have to be so worried about things getting too rough and painful. 

Still, he sort of wanted to be special—the only virgin. Or at least the only virgin that mattered. Or the virgin that was the best at responding and picking things up. 

He tried to recall how bottoms acted in the videos earlier, so he could act in the best way to make thing pleasurable for Daniel. He somehow didn’t want to disappoint, no matter how scared he was of this all being excruciatingly painful.

A few seconds later, Daniel was in bed with him again, sticky hands rubbing the raven’s pointy hip and spreading his milky cheeks.

His voice was as soothing as hot cocoa on a cold day as he said, “Stay still and try to relax. I’ll go slow. At first, it will probably hurt just for you to be aware of.”

Seongwoo gripped his hand and bit the pillow, wincing as he slowly stuffed his wet member inside. It wasn’t as painful as he feared because of the preparation Daniel had done and how gentle he was being. It still was no walk in the park. Daniel stopped halfway, rubbing the panting, whining man’s back and kissing his upper arm.

“There’s still more to go. I know it hurts for now but it won’t much longer. Can you handle it?”

He breathily groaned out, waving a shaky hand, “Give me a moment.”

Daniel smiled sweetly. “Sure, roll back then. I’ll help you forget the pain and get more relaxed. Then, you just got to brace yourself and bare with it a few more moments.”

“Hmm…” 

Daniel had his tongue in his mouth and his hand on his cock a moment later, returning the older to heaven. He really did forget about a large amount of the pain. The distraction worked wonders.

Then, Daniel rolled the slender brunette to his stomach as he pushed open his legs and slid the rest of the way in. For a while, they stilled, Seongwoo filled to the brim, moaning and huffing into the pillow he clutched. Daniel kept his body arched and tensed deep inside, kissing and nuzzling along his spine, shoulders, and neck sweetly.

“This already feels so amazing, hyung. Thank you. Thank you for letting me be the one to do this with you first. I appreciate it as it’s something I dreamed of for a hundred nights at least…”

“I’m regretting my decision. I should have picked someone not so thick to pop my ass cherry, Jesus you’re big…It still hurts, Niel, no matter how gentle you’re trying to be…” came a muffled, whiney voice from the pillows.

Daniel chuckled, shifting his massive length back and forth. Seongwoo clenched and groaned, all of which turned him on immensely. He fit around Daniel like a glove, extremely tight, hot, and soft inside. Somehow he had known it was going to be amazing and that’s why he couldn’t every get the idea off his mind for long. He just had to be inside of Seongwoo at some point in his life, no matter what. Daniel felt like he’d achieved a life goal.

“Bigger is better though, trust me. As long as you know how to control it. I promise I’m not the type to bulldoze. I won’t go super rough unless you ask me to,” he reassured, brushing his pert marshmallow mounds.

“Can we get going then? I want this pain over with. When is the pleasure you promised, you jerk? Because right now I don’t see how this is better than regular sex…”

“Well, for one, you’re the one that’s on the bottom when you’ve always been on the top. You aren’t used to that discomfort nor feeling any pleasure-pain. You will see though. What’s great about gay sex is that both parties can feel insanely good, even the one that’s initially in pain.”

With that, their talking for the most part ceased except for Daniel to ask how he was doing and if it was hurting less yet. He laid over Seongwoo with his hips slightly popped up as he slowly thrusted, their hands linked firmly under the pillows. Seongwoo’s moans and pants were muffled by the pillow but at least told a story that he was feeling mostly good. 

Daniel lovingly kissed and licked every inch of his back, focusing on controlling his power and hitting just right on the bundle of nerves. He waited for Seongwoo to come first without a touch of his hands and then let himself release. It was a quiet, sweet, sensual sort of sex much different from the ones that you saw on porn. That was why, for Daniel, it was a thousand times better.

 

“Seongwoo hyung…” Daniel asked as he brushed the hair of the lithe man curled up against his side. “Hyung? You sleeping?”

“Hmm?” Seongwoo lightly squeezed around his waist and thigh to signal he was awake.

“Was it alright? Do you hurt a lot? If you take a shower and medicine, you won’t feel sore in the morning. I have some cream I can rub down there too…”

Seongwoo raised up his head from Daniel’s shoulder to lazily grin. His handsome face still had a glistening sheen and was painted grapefruit from their earlier activities. Daniel felt relieved to see that he seemed happy and content despite the soreness he must be feeling. He always liked the pride and fulfillment that rose up in him when he did a good job with a lover, especially with this one. For over year, he had spent pining for Seongwoo, hoping for a day when he’d be able to finally bring him those feelings. 

Now I can truly die happy, he thought. This has all been an absolute dream.

“Niel, it’s fine. I didn’t really notice the pain once you got moving. I don’t mind the soreness. Because I feel so fully satisfied now. That soreness reminds me of what happened and I feel good about those memories. Don’t worry so much. I’m not as much of a weakling as I look.”

“Okay, that’s good to know. Do you think…you would be willing to do it again? Or was this one experimental day enough for you?”

Seongwoo laid his head back down, humming cutely. Now that he had come, everything about Seongwoo was cute. His voice and the way that he clung to him like a koala to a tree and all the nose wiggles and sniffles that suggested he might be catching a cold. Thinking that, Daniel pulled an extra layer of blankets over them up to the elder, smaller man’s chin.

“I would be willing to do that again. I guess I’m probably bi like you then? But I’ve never been attracted to a man that way before… not enough to…Oh my god, just thinking about it…” Seongwoo couldn’t go on, hiding bashfully in his armpit.

Daniel chuckled and kissed his forehead after sweeping his silky, slightly damp bangs back.

“How do you make cute turn into sexy like that, hyung? It’s amazing. You’re so adorable right now but I’m already starting to want you again because of it. I think that I might just…”

“Just…?” Seongwoo peeked up curiously, a smile of hope and anticipation creeping across his pretty features.

“I think I might just genuinely like you,” he admitted, turning bashful after he’d confessed. “Sorry if that’s way out of the blue.”

Seongwoo’s monolid eyes went huge as the full moon and he did nothing but blink for a full minute.

“You think so too?”

“Too?” Daniel burst into nervous, shy laughter, burying his face in Seongwoo’s neck and hugging him close.

“Yeah, maybe me too. Feeling that way. About you. Or something.”

Daniel laughed softly as he nuzzled and sniffed his shoulder, loving the faint smell of his own cologne and sweat that marked Seongwoo as taken. “Hyung, that whole sentence didn’t make any sense.”

“Er…Sorry, I don’t know what I want to say.”

As it turned out, Seongwoo had been thinking and feeling the same as they’d done things. This had all probably happened more so because they liked each other rather than just wanting to bone a roommate or experiment sexually. There was likely a deeper reason to their attraction, how much they cared for each other, why they felt most comfortable together, and why the idea of sleeping separately even for a night these days sucked. The dolls they had been using as an excuse (honestly they just wanted to spend even a few extra hours asleep next to each other since Daniel was always busy and away these days). 

It was too early to discuss what they should do about their feelings despite the mutual confessions, but at least they acknowledged there was something there that they planned to explore further in the future. First came first, they needed another round of experiments like they’d attempted that night—for the sake of science.


	2. How many experiments will it take...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many experiments will it take Ongniel to confess and start dating?
> 
> Seongwoo's counting and it's been a ridiculous amount already that he's pretty much fed up with. Today he's going to try to confess or at least ask Daniel what does he mean by his 'like' and what's the nature of their relationship all these months fooling around.
> 
> Or..so he was planning to but Daniel's too sexy for his own good. And it's just ugh, so embarrassing!

R G S is better Sequel

 

It had been three months since the steamy incident between the roommates. One might say that noticeable change in the nature and habits of their relationship was evident, but that was only if you were truly close to the Ongniel pair in their natural environment such as some of the older members. Or that is if you stuck your ear to their door late in the night when they should be sleeping since they had such little time to be in their beds before their schedules started at the crack of dawn.

Seongwoo, one of the main singers in the group in charge of visuals, usually came back to the dorms with most of the other ten members between eight to nine at night. He’d have dinner, watch TV, read a book on poems or photography, and chat with the guys in the living room for a bit, possibly drink a bottled beer or two to relieve his stress and tell himself he did a good job surviving another day as a popular, heavily in demand singer. If he was really lonely to retire to the room while Daniel had some other solo schedule, he would hang out with Minhyun and Sungwoon in their room or watch the younger kids game in their various rooms.

Most of the time nowadays though he didn’t dread being alone. He rather enjoyed it because he had a mission—to study all about gay sex to become an expert at it.

Daniel had said on several occasions during their ‘chemistry experiments’ that he liked the elder but he had yet to bring up the idea of where their relationship currently stood. Seongwoo knew now for sure that this all happened not because he was sexually curious. He was only attracted and wanted to do things with Daniel and the reason was because he liked him, not just that he wanted to stay friends with benefits temporarily. He wasn’t sure when he had started, but he had a feeling he liked Daniel for much longer than Daniel did (assuming he felt that way). That was why he felt so unsettled and lonely by various things Daniel did these days—despite they were the norm for him--such as being away for individual schedules or clinging on to other members, especially the hyung line.

Seongwoo had debated for weeks how he could possibly get Daniel to want to date him instead of just fool around with him on occasion when they had the time and energy. That was assuming that he wasn’t misinterpreting Daniel’s feelings towards him. He came to the conclusion the best way was to blow Daniel’s pervert mind away with how great he was in bed, since everything began and ended with sex with that man. Seongwoo had no idea how often he thought of and wanted to do sexual things even though he had roomed with him nearly two years; it was like he had opened up Pandora's box that one night he got caught fooling around to gay porn.

Theman who was no longer embarassed of his desires was determined to become better than anyone Daniel had ever fooled around with, especially the others in this group. He would make Daniel infatuated with him so that he was thinking of him all the time and wishing to be together even when he was on his own schedules. Then, that infatuation would turn gradually into love and Daniel would ask him out (according to any romance storyline which is all that he knew about love, this was possible). This was his fool proof plan. The only thing that he needed to do was study hard and practice. Practice of course made perfect. Luckily, Daniel enjoyed all kinds of practice, whether it was dancing routines or moves of another nature. He was a practice pervert—the Busan Samoyed’s own words. And Seongwoo also found himself to be quite a pervert, nearly addicted to intimacy but now never with just his own hands but rather bigger, warmer, rougher ones.

The brunette paused the video on Daniel’s computer he was watching, currently on Daniel’s bed as he really shouldn’t be but couldn’t seem to help because it smelled good and held a ton of good memories for him. Daniel never told him that he couldn’t use it, actually he seemed to prefer having a warm body to come home to right after his grueling schedules. He pulled out the pen that he was chewing on from his thin, shapely lips and furrowed his groomed, dark brows as he added to his notes in his little secret black book which Daniel thought was his poetry diary. He hummed as he read over the tips that he’d learned today about something they had yet to try, the reverse cowboy. He picked up his phone lying next to the laptop and went straight to Kakao, not even pausing as he usually did to look at the background which was of a selfie they had taken in Wanna One Go when they’d gone on a drive. It was impossible to ignore his hard on when he was thinking of/flirting with his crush on top of smelling him on the blankets, a scent he was incredibly attracted to still.

 

Onge: Niel~ When are you coming back?

Niel: On my way, Mr. Antsy Pants I wanna get into. Have you been waiting up for me again?

  
Onge: Maybe. I have something I want to try. I just hope you're not too sleepy.

Niel: Oh, do you? Ha ha. This curious cat never quits. What is there that you wish to try that we possibly have yet to do? I'm never too sleepy for my frisky kitten btw. You want it, you just say when and how.

Onge: There’s lots of things, trust me. Bring some energy drinks on your way please.

Niel: Oh, god. So, you’ve been researching something difficult? Ha ha. I’ll do that. I hope our schedule isn’t grueling tomorrow.

Onge: It’s just a fan sign, I’ve checked.

Niel: Hmm, maybe you won’t be okay then. You know, all that sitting you have to do. That poor cute bum I just can’t help but do mean, terrible things to.

Onge: If you were a bit gentler like you were when we first started experimenting, we wouldn’t have that issue. Niel-ah.

Niel: My bad. You’re just so….fucking forest fire level hot. Especially now you’ve fully accepted your inner gay god. Ha ha. See you soon, Ong.

Onge: Alrighty. Safe trip. I’ll be waiting in your bed.

Niel: *evil laugh I’m super hard already, dang. You’re sure good for a church boy who was a virgin until just a few days ago. You don’t even need to try that hard, I told you. Seems you just enjoy torturing me, you total minxy siren you. Hey, Seongwoo hyung….

Onge: Yes, Daniel?

Niel: Just wanted to say. BTW. I like you. (bunch of heart related emoticons)

Onge: *blushing face I like you more.

 

Seongwoo rolled around on his bed, hugging his phone and giggling like he was high. Every time Daniel said that out of the blue which was at least once a day, he felt about to burst with happiness and grew extremely giddy. Even though he had no idea if Daniel still really meant it the same way he did it. Several times he had been around the other members and they had looked at him as if he were a mad-man. Although it was a daily occurrence, he simply never grew accustomed to it. It merely made him fall deeper and deeper.

He started singing lyrics to one of the new songs they were recording for their final album. DEEPER LYRICS

“Something funny? You are laughing and not crying, right?” Jisung, their leader and the eldest, slipped his head into the cracked door.

Seongwoo gasped, quickly shutting the top of the laptop which was paused on two men in a very compromising position. He sat up and forced on a pure sort of smile, trying not to look at all like he’d been up to no good.

“Hey, Leader. Did you need something?” he asked innocent and sing-songy.

Jisung raised his eyebrow as he glanced suspiciously between him and Daniel’s laptop. “Not particularly. You just were laughing like a maniac to yourself again and it was creepy, not to mention concerning. What are you doing with Daniel’s laptop now? Do you at least have permission?”

“Daniel’s letting me borrow it since I haven’t bought a new one just yet, like I told you before. I was watching reruns of Gag Concert,” he explained, trying hard not to stutter and keep his pitch low and steady, praying that Jisung wouldn’t ask to watch it with him because he’d be mortified to death if Jisung found out about his perversions. Seongwoo was one of the few in the group who had an angel-like, pure as snow sort of image.

“Ah, I see. Gag Concert is pretty funny.”

He went to close the door and then opened it as if on afterthought. “Hey, Seongwoo.”

“Neh, hyung?”

Jisung came in and shut the door, looking rather nervously over his shoulder to make sure no one was on the other side. “Can I ask you something? It’s about Daniel.”

Seongwoo bit his lip and flushed, his heart racing like a horse in the Kentucky derby finale. “S-sure, hyung.”

Jisung sat next to the panicked, slender man curled up princess style on the bed. Feeling extremely guilty and afraid of his perversions being discovered, he slid the laptop behind him under the messy pile of blankets. Somehow he felt like the perceptive man would be able to see through to what was just beyond the cover and give him a nasty lecture about it like he was good at, being the motherly figure he was.

He smiled, patting Seongwoo on the leg. Seongwoo chewed on his fingertips and looked down, feeling more nervous than ever. Whatever Jisung was going to say, he had a feeling he was also involved by association and he wasn’t prepared to lie or explain anything yet.

“You like Daniel, don’t you? Are you guys dating now?” the leader asked blunt yet breezy.

“Neh? N-no. What makes you think t-that?” Seongwoo stuttered, much too obviously frightened to death and unable to act currently.

Jisung laughed and squeezed his thigh. “It’s so obvious. You’ve been acting strange for months. You stare, do skinship, and goof around a lot more in front of fans and cameras. Plus, you’re often secretly texting each other even when you’re in the van together, giggling like weirdos. On top of that, Daniel hardly hangs out with anyone else when he’s home. You guys just hole up in your room doing god knows what with your door shut and then waking up last, being unusually tired the next day you can hardly function through our morning schedules. In conclusion, you are dating.”

Seongwoo forced himself to laugh. It came out sharp and awkwardly fake. “Eh~ No, that’s not it. We’ve always been close and hung out a lot, hyung. We thought our fans suffered too long of a drought this year so we just gave them some shipping moments. You’re exaggerating. We aren’t dating.”

“Not dating yet or not planning to date ever but instead just fuck around?” Jisung narrowed his eyes and leaned closer, not backing down.

“Er, I don’t know honestly…” Seongwoo admitted, chewing on his nails and blushing furiously.

“Hmm, I see. So, you have definitely been fooling around.”

“We haven’t—”

His mouth was forced shut with a black of pearly, crooked teeth when Jisung pulled out a condom box from under the bed which was now practically empty but originally had a fifty. Seongwoo was so mortified he was tempted to bury his flaming face deep under the blankets like an ostrich would.

“You’re lying to the wrong person, Seongwoo. I’m the leader and I happen to have known Daniel the longest. You guys haven’t pulled any wool over this sheep’s eyes for even a second.”

Seongwoo groaned, covering his face and leaning against the elder. Jisung chuckled, rubbing his back.

“No one’s supposed to know, hyung. Ottokhae? I’m so embarrassed I could just die…”

“No need to be humiliated about having a healthy sex life, Seongwoo. Stop with the melodramatic acts and save that for your future drama. Experimenting and getting intimate is normal, especially around here. I’m surprised it took you guys this long. I knew that our fuckboy center was into you since the first day you met. Back when you were about to pee your pants just because of his ripped clothes and pink hair. It was lust at first sight when you showed up the first day with your popping moves and pretty moles looking like a total fuck boy. You are 1,000% Daniel's type, by the way.”

“He was intimidating though! I wasn’t the only one that thought so!” the younger defended himself, muffled by his fingertips, still embarrassed by that knowledge which became revealed recently on a TV show they were doing.

“I know, I know. Daniel should have been nicer to you, at least smiled then. I think he was trying to show off his masculinity or found your looks intimidating so at first he avoided you. He stared a lot when you weren't looking though, just saying. Anyway, I’m just here to say that if you guys are deciding about whether to date or not, just know that we’ll all support you. Especially me. As long as you’re not getting indecent in public places and please, I swear to god, no more boners on stage, then I can help you cover easily.”

“Thanks and er, sorry about that time…” Seongwoo hugged his friend, resting his head on his shoulder, gaining comfort from the innocent skinship. “I don’t know what’s going on with Daniel though. He’s said that he’s liked me but that’s it. I don’t know what he means by it exactly and I’m not sure if we’re just friends with benefits now or something more than that. I think he's just into my looks and  body, not really looking for a serious relationship...”

Jisung hummed, nodding thoughtfully. “I should have figured. The thing you should know about Daniel is that he assumes a lot. He doesn’t explain everything with words because he thinks that everyone gets it. He’s simple like that and it’s pretty cute. It’s quite possible that in his mind you’re already dating. If you really want to know, it’s best that you ask. Just simply say, ‘What am I to you? Are we just friends still? What do you mean when you say you ‘like’ me?’”

“I can’t, I can’t!” Seongwoo shook his head frantically. “Even the thought is so cringe-worthy my beautiful, fair skin is wrinkling, oh my god!”

Jisung pat the back of his head, gazing upon his freak out with affection. “Cutie Ddongwu. Would you like me to talk to him then? If it’s too hard for you. I mean, something should really be done…”

“No! That’s even more embarrassing! Just leave our weird arrangement and messed up relationship alone. We’ll figure it out eventually.”

“If you say so. I just want you two to be happy. It’s good to see you not being distant and caring what fans and the company thinks so much. Keep that up. But like I said, seriously…”

Jisung stood up and wagged his finger at Seongwoo’s button nose. Seongwoo smiled shyly, turning his handsome face much younger and adorable.

“No trouser snake surprises.”

Seongwoo chuckled, smiling wider in half-amusement. “Got it. Goodnight, hyung.”

“Good night. If that’s not enough condoms for tonight's adventures, just message me.”

The leader winked before shutting the door. Seongwoo dived and burrowed into the messy, thick blankets after tossing the box farther under the bed. He screamed and kicked his feet.

“Ah, how embarrassing! Dammit, Kang Daniel! The things I go through because of you!”

  


Several minutes later he sat up and sighed. He needed to get ready for Daniel who would be coming in any moment, as much as he was slightly irritated with him. He set the laptop on his bed, petting his seallies and telling them to guard it safely but definitely not to peek inside less they lose all their cuteness, not to mention their velvety fur.

He then removed his clothes and rubbed peach scented lotion across his body. He sat in front of their vanity, making sure there were no stubble or gunk on his face. Then, he fixed his styled hair that he had yet to remove the gel and spray from. It formed sexy, mysterious waves, leaving a patch of his attractive forehead open which he knew was a look Daniel approved of.

Once he was finished getting his body ready, he set the condoms and lubrication just behind the bunk ladder, fluffed up the pillows, and straightened out the blankets, tossing the stuffed animals in a pile in the far corner of the room so they wouldn’t get in the way. There was barely enough room for the two of them let alone a party of ten.

Once the rest of the preparations were made, Seongwoo laid in the bed with the blankets tucked up to his chin because it was a bit chilly. When Daniel came inside, he’d do as he usually did which was (depending on how much beer he had in his system) to leave the blanket rolled down exposing his bare milky skin in some sort of suggestive, attractive position. Today he was feeling quite shy not having had any beer and having had that awkward run-in with Jisung. His mind kept circling around the idea that Daniel might really like him that way and think they were already dating and how/if he should breech this subject to find out for once because this wishy-washiness had gone on long enough.

This would be their thirtieth something scientific experiment since they’d started. A lot had happened since that first day. The walls of this room and seen and heard so much. They were covered, likely melting inwardly, with all the hotness and sin. If his church-going mother knew of even a fraction of what he’d let Daniel do to him and what he’d attempted in turn—oh boy. He was probably damned to the deepest, darkest bellows of hell, if she believed in that sort of thing.

Daniel and him didn’t really. Just because they were attracted to each other and they expressed their feelings through sex that wasn’t marital didn’t make them terrible people or any less deserving to go to heaven. That idea was totally nonsensical so he didn’t pay much mind to it these past few months. He wouldn’t let it or anything get in the way of having a good time with Daniel, his crush.

Whatever they used to define what they had now, the physical intimacy, the flirting, and the sweet words were necessary and something he cherished dearly. It helped him relieve stress. It made him happy. It made him feel cared for, attractive, appreciated, protected, adored, precious. There were a million more positive reasons to have gay sex than there were to not.

The best reason gay sex was better than regular sex he had found through their experiments? He got immense amounts of pleasure and joy but didn’t at all have to worry about getting someone pregnant or the media and fans finding out. No one would know what they did hanging out in their room besides him and Daniel (and now Jisung, damn, but at least he was trustworthy, not a big mouth).

If Jisung had suspicions though, it was only a matter of time before the others did. That would quite possibly be bothersome. Especially Jaehwan, Daehwi, Sungwoon and Woojin couldn’t find out. Maybe it was better to just stay secretly fooling around than being more obvious boyfriends and coming out to the group?

He chewed on his lips, staring up at the thick rungs holding up the top bunk as he considered this deeply. He was still thinking, leaning more to the side of just letting things go as they had been for the duration of their temporary contract and living arrangement when the door handled clicked. It slowly turned and the door opened.

A large, veiny hand slid in, switching the light off. The golden glow from the Spiderman night light and the moonlight coming in through the underside of the black curtains covering their single window was the only thing Seongwoo could see by. It took him several moments to grow adjusted to the darkness and in that time he laid on his side, folding the blanket down so that it only covered just up to his pointed hip, his leg curved to hide his genitals which were tingling to life in anticipation.

It was like every fiber of his being was shouting, “Daniel is home! The experiment has started! Hallelujah! We’ve only waited a couple days but that’s been way too much, this is an out rage, we should protest!”

Daniel silently slipped in and closed the door. They didn’t say anything, letting the tension thicken and rise along with the anticipation they were feeling. Daniel—their tall, massive, graceful yet swaggy center--gradually came into focus, a near shadow looking at Seongwoo on the bed with a small, crooked, sexy grin as he stripped himself slowly. Jacket, then sweater, and lastly jeans came off in a private show that only a professional dancer with a huge vat of confidence could pull off. He left them on a pile on the floor and softly padded across towards the bed. Seongwoo remained motionless, watching him and admiring the muscular, massive shadow he couldn’t wait to have his hands and mouth on. Moans and whines were already building up in his throat as electric currents rolled through his entire body.

“Seongwoo hyung…I missed you…”

“F-fucking cold!” Seongwoo hissed as Daniel slid in the bed, icy hands reaching for his waist. Now he regretted wanting to be touched so badly.

Daniel ignored his complaints and shivers as he embraced the squirming elder, sliding his feet which were also freezing into the bed as well. He rubbed his icy fingers and toes against Seongwoo’s skin to warm them as Seongwoo whimpered and wiggled in an attempt to get away. Daniel wouldn’t let him, ensnaring and squeezing him like a snake would its prey. He chuckled evilly as he rolled his lover over, pecking and nuzzling his cheeks.

“It’s chilly, right? Now you know how I’ve felt having a stupid gorilla interview outside. Dumb idea, so typical of Swing. Hmm, what’s not a dumb idea was that new lotion. Good god, you smell fantastic. I don’t know whether I want to fuck the daylights out of you or literally eat you because I’m quite hungry,” Daniel huskily commented, thickly groaning as he sniffed and kissed the skin of his neck and collar.

Seongwoo gasped, toes curling and nails digging into his shoulder. It was incredibly easy even now to get him horny. All it took was one cozy embrace, one gentle brush of those plush, hot lips on his skin, one naughty sentence, the knowledge that Daniel also went crazy for his scent, one small touch of his defined muscles under his palm.

“Daniel…” he moaned in half plea, half bliss.

“Hmm, missed me too, didn’t you, hyung? You don’t need to say it if it embarrasses you. I got it loud and clear. Your body does wonders at communicating things to me.”

Daniel started pecking slow and light along his throat and jawline until he’d refamiliarized himself with every patch of skin there, needing to mark it as his and his only all over again. As if Seongwoo would ever think of allowing someone to go there besides him. As if he didn't do it already three to four times a week regularly.

Seongwoo brushed up and down his solid, wide back and then hugged his neck, cradling him tenderly, fingertips brushing his short, velvety hair. “I like you, Daniel...” he whispered with all the bravery he could muster.

“Hmm, I like you too, hyung. It’s nice to hear you say it first for once.”

Daniel chuckled deeply, making a pleasant rumble that caused rolls of thundering pleasure through his whole body. Seongwoo bit his lip, tempted to gasp or cry out. He closed his eyes and held him closer, pressing his reddening face to the other’s cheek instead. Oh god, this was even harder than he thought, why did he think he’d be able to do this?

“No, you don’t get it. I really, really like you,” he muttered, trying once again in his own subtle way to give out a hint to the dense blonde.

Get that I’m crazy about you and I want to know what we are, you sexy idiot! I can’t say it again!

Just as he feared, it didn’t work though. Daniel was such a dunce sometimes. It was frustrating as hell.

“I really, really, really, really~ like you.” Daniel sang a song from Winner as his hands slipped up and down from his armpits to his hips, slowly moving inward in hot circles.

Seongwoo sighed in irritation, glaring cinders at the bed frame above him. So much for subtlety. Of course things were never so easy with Daniel. If they were easy, would he really have started to like him this much anyway? The rapper was all the more attractive because he was difficult and a challenge and cutely stupid. It was the sheer definition of a double-edged sword.

“What’s our agenda for today?”

“I was just thinking whatever you want with foreplay. Then, I wanted to attempt 69 again because it was fun but I feel I need practice. And when we’re really worked up nice and hot, I was thinking of something new. It’s called the reverse cowboy…”

Daniel stopped licking up his neck and stroking his spread open thighs to chuckle. “You do know that’s quite an advanced move that requires a lot of stamina, not to mention good balance? You sure your up for it, Grandpa Butterfingers?”

Seongwoo flushed and slapped his bicep he’d just been groping and admiring.

“I at least have to try. I can’t know whether I can pull it off or not until I at least try, right? That’s why I told you to bring the energy drinks. I expect a long night.”

“Okay, okay. Calm down, kitty. When you get feisty like that, it gets me wild and rough.”

Daniel teased, then bit a faint kiss mark from their last time in his wet neck, sucking hard when he was sure by Seongwoo’s gasp it was the correct one. Seongwoo dug his hands down his arms, arching his lower body up in a jerky manner, groaning sensually as Daniel continued to act like a vampire. The motion caused their raging, steel pole like cocks to bump and brush together. The sudden friction had Daniel growling, sinking his hips down with sudden, slamming force.

Seongwoo’s breath was ripped out of him as he found his body squished under the massive blonde. Daniel shifted so their members were pressed right up against each other and started to slowly roll his hips in mimicry of the primal act they would be getting to later. Seongwoo could never get used to it, these sinfully wonderful sensations and these erotic, naughty intimate moves. To think that he’d lived so many years not knowing this wonderful activity existed—it was irritating enough for him to throw things though he was a very mild-mannered person usually. Who needed exercise when you could do this almost every other night to burn calories instead?

“Ung…More~” he muttered, then bit his lip, whimpering as overwhelming, intense sensations followed.

He bent up his legs, squeezing his thighs around Daniel. Daniel pressed in harder and shifted lower. When he rolled from then on, he made sure the edge of his cock slid from the base to the tip and all the way back down. The furry area grew hot and sweaty, likely smelling of salt and musk mixed with the peach lotion and slight perfume he’d sprayed there because he hated the idea of Daniel being down there with any sort of unpleasant smells emanating form his body. Daniel had a sensitive nose and the better he smelled, the hornier he became.

Case in point, Daniel had pressed his head to the side so he could get whiffs of his hair. For some odd reason, he really liked his coconut shampoo mixed with hairspray, but only at the end of the day when the passing hours had made the scent quite faint.

“Hmm, good, good. Very good, hyung.”

“Same here. Extremely good.”

Seongwoo went back to chewing on his lips, swallowing back some of his moans and whimpers as he rolled up his hips to meet Daniel and gather more friction. Daniel suddenly pinned his arms up against the pillow and lifted his head, encouraging him with a bump of his cold nose to face him. When he did, Daniel gently covered his mouth. Their first kisses of the night were sweet and innocent, though their rocking hips certainly told another story.

Seongwoo wanted more. He eagerly parted his slippery lips, lapping at Daniel’s strawberry balm flavored ones impatiently. He sensed them curve as he smirked. Seongwoo whined and glared at him as he pulled back much sooner than usual.

“Daniel, I want to make out.”

“I know. I just like this look on you.”

“What look?”

“Wanting me like crazy and pissed off that I’m not doing the naughty things you want, you total pervert I've successfully drug to the dark side. That kind of look.”

Seongwoo went to hit him but he couldn’t since Daniel tightened his grip, pressing him back to the bed, using his more impressive strength. The handsome brunette scowled while Daniel turned smug and amused.

“Seriously hot yet adorably cute. You’re really one of a kind, hyung. My precious Ong. Hmm, do I seriously like you.”

Seongwoo’s expression turned shy and happy then. He looked elsewhere, biting at his curving lip, his chest bursting with rose and gold colored fireworks. He really, really, really, really~ seriously likes me, huh? Can I take this as a confession then? Would he want to be my boyfriend if I just worked up the courage to ask him? Come on, Ong, it’s now or never, just try it once and deal with the second of pain. Stop being fried chicken!

“Daniel, um…would you….”

“Okay, okay, I’ll be nice this once.”

Damn, that was not the best timing, I guess.

Seongwoo lost his chance to ask as Daniel misinterpreted and interrupted him. His question was replaced with a delving, savory, silky tongue. Seongwoo couldn’t think of anything romantic and complicated at that point. The only thoughts on his mind were sheer hormonal and not at all PG.

His dormant, fiery vat of bubbling lust spiked up and exploded through the roof whenever Daniel’s tongue played with his. Something that he had thought was quite gross in movies and just weird with girls felt like the most entertaining game with Daniel. The fantastic, tingle enducing kissing went on a lot longer than he expected. Daniel usually wanted to move on to the good stuff and save kissing for afterwards or a rainy day when they had more time to properly fool around. Seongwoo figured he did it because he liked it and it got his own libido going strongly.

“That’s enough,” Seongwoo huskily murmured, pulling his swollen lips away from Daniel’s teeth and scorching tongue. “Let’s do something else. We can’t afford to be up all night. We’re idols after all. We shouldn’t fall asleep on the job and make our stylists have to crack out the heavy-duty expensive theater make-up.”

“Alright, I was just trying to be a nice guy and put your wishes first. You can be so unpredictable and hard to please sometimes, hyung. You know that?” Daniel chuckled as he caressed a thick thumb across his jawline, keeping Seongwoo mesmerized.

The elder watched with excitement as the blonde sat up, towering over him like a gorgeous, immaculately designed statue of Adonis. His body was simply incredible, chiseled and defined, hard as granite one might break their front teeth biting his muscles. Daniel smirked down at him with a haughty, proud look. He clearly enjoyed when Seongwoo ogled and lusted after him, especially his abs. He found out he really was indeed an ab man and if they had nothing better to do, he’d get caught up in staring at and fondling Daniel’s for hours as they were his absolute favorite shape.

He slowly reached up Daniel’s plump thighs, grazed his pelvic bone and bed of dark curls, then he scratched and stroked along the area that resembled a thick bar of chocolate, groaning and biting his lip as the feel and sight turned him on further. Daniel’s hand moved to the back of his head and gently shifted it up. His knees then moved across the bed until he was hovering over his upper chest, his hand absently stroking his cock.

Seongwoo gulped as he stared at it, feeling hungry and excited for it. Once he lowered it and sank his hips down, Seongwoo closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide in anticipation, salivating as if he were about to have a world-class delicacy (which IS something many fangirls probably thought of the center’s infamous cock as). He had found that he was naturally good at blow jobs on top of seriously enjoying them. He could take in a lot and he liked the taste and the juxtaposing textures as well as easily being able to sense Daniel gradually getting more into their act.

Daniel moaned and panted softly as he brushed the back of his hair, rolling into his mouth when he sucked and rolling out when he was focusing on tongue action. Daniel loved getting head as much as Seongwoo loved giving it.

“Seongwoo, you’re so good at this. And you look really hot yet beautiful right now. It’s insane,” he gasped out, voice choking into a thick groan as he watched through lustful, darkened, hooded eyes his lover hard at work but enjoying himself at the same time.

Seongwoo started to moan to force his throat to vibrate which made Daniel cried out hold his head fast and start to jerk more frantically into his mouth. Seongwoo slapped his hip lightly to get the blonde's attention and motioned him to reverse a minute later. Daniel reluctantly pulled out, groaning again. Seongwoo slid down the bed, kicked off the blankets, and bent up his legs, presenting his groomed, curly, black area as a feast for his hungry lover.

He was impatient to get 69 started. He wanted to get better at it and they hardly had the chance to practice that experiment. It was one of the most trickiest maneuvers and he didn’t like feeling a lack of confidence in any of his sexual skills.

“Hmm, fuck yes…” Daniel murmured huskily as he turned around with his legs on either side of Seongwoo’s head and dived down straight for his target.

Scalding, slightly calloused, wonderfully large hands roughly gripped his thighs as a wet slurping mouth took his solid, tan member in deep like he was a slurpy on a sweltering summer day.

“Ah, hmm…”

The brunette’s cry of excitement was cut off by the cock returned to his mouth with perfect aim. He rocked up his hips, matching those of the horny blonde above him impatiently slamming down into his face, the musky sweaty smells from furry balls bumping on his nose. He held them up and squeezed them so they wouldn’t be distracting, eyes closed so he could better concentrate on flicking his tongue over the most sensitive areas, his other hand doing as Daniel’s did which was to grip, scratch, and stroke around the pale thighs close to his head.

Daniel he recalled liked it when Seongwoo had gotten into it before and showed his flexibility. It was extremely erotic but he still wanted to do it. The more that he did these sorts of risky acts, the more that he found himself embarrassed by it. He focused on ignoring the fact that he might possibly smell there or that if Daniel had his eyes opened he’d see down there and he wasn’t sure if it was in need of a shape though he took much more care when he cleaned up in the shower just in case. He planted his feet, tensed his thighs and lifted his whole lower body up like the bridge position in yoga.

Daniel held his thighs, humming thickly in appreciation as he eagerly sucked, plush lips sank all the way down to touch his stomach. His hips stilled to enjoy the position. For a long while they froze in that advanced, rather strange position, tensed and tingly, their mouths sucking, teething, and licking in a frenzy, savoring the taste of each other, pleasure hums causing more excitement and buzzing sensations. The slurping eventually sounds ceased as they released each other and returned to normal kissing and embracing, bodies tangled and sliding together in a different form of dance than they usually were used to.

“It’s time for the reverse cowboy.”

“Shouldn’t you give your legs a bit more of a rest time? I’ll prep you while you rest up and get ready mentally.”

Seongwoo nodded in agreement, hugging Daniel loosely as he sucked bruises into his neck and ran his hands up and down his pale, shivering body that was suffering the effects of the earlier strain.

For a long while they stayed like that, Daniel seeming like he preferred to do nothing but touch Seongwoo’s skin like it was his personal playground. It was his favorite thing to feel, he had once said. There was of course a bunch more sniffing and pleasant hums and likely a hundred more compliments and sweet nothings blessed the brunette's way.

Seongwoo was feeling incredibly loved and wanted just from the simple foreplay. It wasn’t explicitly  necessary for Daniel to slip his fingers inside or stretch him out because he was turned on enough that his center opened naturally like a flower bloomed, waiting expectantly for a bee to come and pollinate it.

Seongwoo shivered and clenched around the intrusive fingers as they slowly slid in, biting into the pillow but still groans spilling from his choked up throat. Daniel carefully thrust in and out, circling and pulling his constricted walls to stretch him out properly. As he did, he took Seongwoo’s thoughts off the pain by distracting him with bursts of pleasure—by licking and fingering his sensitive, coffee colored nipples.

Swoy, long, graceful fingers clenched the pillow and blonde, messy strands for dear life as he drooled and cried into the pillow through harsh pants. His legs gradually opened further as he grew comfortable, accepting two fingers that eventually went deep enough to graze his secret spot. When Daniel kept his fingertips there and flicked it continuously, Seongwoo tensed up like a pressed down spring, head flinging back, tugging so hard some of the strands of Daniel’s hair came out.

“Oh, yes! There!”

Daniel continued to rub his nipples and flick his spot as he returned to his arched, beautiful neck. He lightly kissed, nuzzled, and sniffed all along that shapely area sweetly until he got to his ear where he licked and nibbled as eagerly Seongwoo gave him full access. Daniel knew his sweet spots by heart. Getting Seongwoo turned on to the brink in minutes was as easy to him as saying the ABC’s now.

This much was the basic of basics. Not because he was always a genius lover, but because with Seongwoo he cared about making him feel good and he was attentive.

Daniel sat up some minutes later to kiss his panting, flushed, starry-eyed lover. There were no sounds in the rooms for awhile but light smacking of wettened, smooth lips that seemed about to permanently bond together. Daniel had completely stilled the movements of his hand but maintained the contact deep inside, knowing that Seongwoo liked the feeling of being filled once he grew used to it.  

“You’re so ready.”

“I am.”

“So am I, by the way. Turning you on gets me raging. You barely even needed to touch me today. Shall we get going then? How are your legs?”

“Feeling great.”

“Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Kind of sort of, not really.”

“Well, I’m assuming you have at least seen a picture of the position?”

“Yes, I have, of course.”

Seongwoo took over all instruction from there. They tried to move quickly without any more useless conversation so that the awkwardness didn’t cause them to lose the good feelings they had already. Daniel laid down while Seongwoo sat on his lap, facing his feet. He put his hands on his knees and lifted up, carefully sitting down until Daniel’s cock was fully nestled in him.

Sensing Seongwoo tense and worried he was in pain, Daniel rubbed his cutely pointed hips, staying still besides bending up to kiss tenderly along his spine. Seongwoo’s wincing and frowning stopped, though the feeling in this position was quite intense. It almost felt like the top of his cock was into his stomach and about to burst out of his skin.

Daniel appeared hesitant to lay down until he was ready to move on from there. “Are you good? Why don’t you start moving?”

“I was about to but I’m just…Is this right?”

“Hmm, I think the position is a bit wrong, to be honest. You might not enjoy it so much this way.”

“How would you know? Who did you try it with?” Seongwoo glared over his shoulder.

Daniel gave an impish smirk the singer’s way, brushing his silky, creamy thigh. “I’m not going to tell you that, hyung. You’ll get jealous.”

Seongwoo insisted, just a few seconds away from a Ddongwu duck face. “I won’t.”

“Yes, you will. So, just forget about it. Anyway, put your hands around my ankles and plant your feet a bit more spread out. That way you are less likely to fall over and hurt your pretty little self.”

Seongwoo tried to move that way and let Daniel adjust him a bit more until he was in the right position. He decided to let that little insult slide this once.

“Like this?”

“Yes, this is the way.”

“So, I just need to squat and bounce, right? That’s how I think this works…”

“That’s the gist of it. I’ve never done your part though. It might be more difficult than you think. Physically straining. Could be hard when we’ve got dance practice later for the comeback show.”

“You’ll like it?”

“Oh, yeah, I will.”

“Alright, then. It’s kind of scary and weird. But I figured you’d like it. And now that I know you have had it before, I’m even more determined to do it. It doesn’t really matter if it’s going to a bit difficult on my body. I’ll survive, as per usual.”

“Don’t worry, Seongwoo. I’m not going to compare you with anyone in my past. I’ve never compared you. I promise. You’re different than anyone. You’re in a whole nother class. Comparing you would just be unfair. You know that, right? You know I like you, right? You’re so lovely and cute and sexy…”

Daniel rubbed the underside of his smooth, creamy thighs which tensed as he prepared to hoist up.

Seongwoo took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. “I’m going.”

Daniel’s tone was much calmer and slightly amused as if he were biting back a laugh. “Okay.”

Seongwoo shifted and then paused with hesitation. “Niel?”

“Hmm? Yes, hyung?”

“Tell me if I hurt you.”

Daniel couldn’t hold it back properly this time. He chuckled. “I won’t break. I’m very sturdy. Pain is half the fun of really hot sex anyway.”

He didn’t need to see Seongwoo’s face fully to know he was flushing in embarrassment. “Ah, if you s-say so…”

“I do say so. If you weren’t such a wimp with pain, I’d show you—at least a minor amount. I’d never hurt you though, for real, you know that. Anyway, you’re going to cramp up again if you sit like that long. Might I suggest we get this started and finished in five?”

Seongwoo wasn’t confident that he’d be able to get Daniel to come in such a short time. Daniel’s expertise was evident right from the get-go of their experiments. He had excellent control of his power, a lot of patience to be gentle and coax Seongwoo through his awkwardness/nerves and answer his curious questions that likely killed the mood for him, and he could hold off his orgasm for an almost unfair amount of time if he truly wished.

“You can do it, hyung. You can get me there. Even if it’s awkward, I’ll still like it. Since it’s you and this position is quite hot since I can see everything. What a cute little bum you have…”

Seongwoo covered his heated face and whined. “Daniel, don’t talk like that. I wasn’t even really thinking of that but now I’m not going to be able to perform thinking of where you’re staring. Can’t you just look up?”

“Where’s the fun in that? Nope. I’m watching the whole act. Close-up. Giddy up already, Cowboy.”

“Oh my god…”

Seongwoo gasped as Daniel lightly spanked him. Actually, he kind of liked that, humiliating as the erotic move was. It got him back in the mood and slightly less conscious. Well, he was determined to do something and didn’t like to back out of what he’d said he was going to do.

Biting his lip and heated with mortification but quite turned on by that as well, he returned his hands to gripping Daniel’s ankles and leaned forward, lifting his butt up and arching his back. Daniel helped him slide up and sit back down over his cock, both of them closing their eyes and groaning thickly at the sensation. They always loved the first contact and initial thrusts the best. Their bodies getting refamiliarized and warmly greeting each other like the best of friends.

“How is it?”  


“Shit…”

Daniel snickered, rubbing his bum tenderly before pushing him up to feel that all over again. They tried it three more times slowly. Seongwoo could say nothing but curse and moan hoarsely. Daniel was watching the spectacle with a smirk like he was at some sort of dirty club getting a paid lap dance.

“That good, huh?”

“Hmm…”

“Glad to hear you like it so much you’ve become speechless. That’s always the best sign. I like it too, hyung. It feels great and looks so hot. Hmm, so this is what it looks like when you take me inside of you. I can see everything so clearly. I didn’t know you were so pink…”

Seongwoo dipped forward, pressing his sweaty forwhead to Daniel’s thigh, moaning thicker and his face heating worse. This was so humiliating yet also so incredibly intimate, sensual, and erotic. He had never felt so turned on. He was trying to actually hold back the telling sounds but it was hopeless. He had never felt more alive, like every inch of his overly sensitive body was being pleasured at once.

“Seongwoo-yah. Why don’t you take my hands and try doing it while you’re sitting up?” Daniel suggested, sitting up and rubbing down his arms.

Dazed, enshrouded in desire and pleasure Seongwoo usually trusted Daniel and did as he said. Daniel’s suggestions and ideas turned out for the best, bringing him to new levels of pleasure he hadn’t imagined possible. Daniel’s wicked mind and experience never disappointed him. In addition to the fact that when Seongwoo was doing this with Daniel, somehow he had no desire to be a brat and refuse him about anything. It was like he became a servant that did nothing but please his master.

Seongwoo grabbed Daniel’s arms and sat up. The blonde licked and nibbled his ear as he gave him more instructions. Seongwoo merely followed obediently, praying that his body would be able to pull through this strenuous move that Daniel wanted him to try. He didn’t want to disappoint Daniel. That would be failing him and that would in turn possibly mean that he failed at getting Daniel to love him. This wonderful man, his bestie, he had to be his boyfriend…someday. The sooner the better.

He pushed his shaky, nerve-wracked body up with the help of Daniel’s arms, remaining in a squatting position suspended over the younger. He was able to rather rapidly bounce as he got the hang of it and relied more on Daniel’s strength than that of his legs. He found that his thighs packed a lot more power and endurance than he had known.

The position was difficult to maintain even after he grew less awkward with the movements but it was also fun. It was easy to get his prostate and he was in full control. Daniel couldn’t tease him this way as he usually liked to. Seongwoo enjoyed being able to choose how hard and fast Daniel was hitting him right on that bundle of nerves that made him cry out like a cat in heat.

Daniel merely sat in the bed, enjoying the show, admiring Seongwoo’s surprising grace, murmuring his appreciation and some occasional curse words because Seongwoo was getting him good and he was apparently having a hard time holding himself back. For fifteen minutes, Daniel let the pleasure-lost brunette entertain himself, checking for signs of exhaustion or too much strain. Once he sensed that Seongwoo was having a hard time since he was slowing, panting, and shaking like a leaf, especially his legs, Daniel gently flipped their positions, keeping them linked. He laid over Seongwoo’s sweaty back, buried deep, hugging him from behind and kissing all over his nape with gratefulness.

“That was great, Seongwoo. Thank you for that. You did such a good job. I think it was quite a successful experiment. I see that your legs are about to give in though. Stop pushing yourself so hard for my sake. Let me make you feel really good now. Let’s finish up, hmm?”

Seongwoo took his hands and they linked them next to his head. His thin, pink lips parted as he continued to pant harshly. His pretty eyes were closed, his brow beaded with sweaty droplets, his entire face flushed the color of a ripe grapefruit. His chest soared with the praise and the knowledge he had done a good job and made Daniel pleased.

“Okay, knock yourself out.”

Daniel squeezed his hands and chuckled as he pulled his hips back and tensed his thighs in preparation to strike Seongwoo’s raw, welcoming flesh. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Muffled moans and ‘Oh, Niel, yes, keep going, more’ slipped into the damp, tangled sheets from Seongwoo as the blonde ravaged him. He moved fast, firm, and hit deep but never moved roughly. He was always tender and gentle with Seongwoo, no matter how passionate he found himself getting in the midst of the highlights of their night performance. He couldn’t bring himself to be rough with Seongwoo of all people. He had told Seongwoo once that it was because he was too precious to risk tearing or bruising, he couldn’t bare the idea of causing him pain, only pleasure. He was good at giving that without being rough though, and he gave it every time to the elder in unbearable amounts.

As they came together in copious amounts, Daniel hugged him close with his large body shivering and jerking over the smaller one’s. Seongwoo was squeezing his hand, nuzzling and kissing his fingertips with affection. Soft moans and whispers of how much they liked each other, how grateful they were, how they loved doing this together followed.  


 

“Daniel…”

“Hmm? What is it, hyung?”

“Can I…?

“No, you cannot sleep in your own bed tonight either. I don’t care if I squish you up on the wall again. Just deal with it. Smothering is part of puppy love. And your seal family will not die of loneliness without their Seal Overlord cuddling  them every day. Though I  might just.”

Seongwoo giggled, turning giddy and heart flipping at the word related to precisely what he was thinking about. Yokshi, scientists we are indeed.

“That’s not what I was going to ask, dummy.”

Daniel pouted and then nipped at his button nose with the cutest nostrils in existence for the insult. Seongwoo hid in his neck, tickling under his far arm in revenge. Daniel laughed, pulling him closer with the arm wrapped around his back. They snuggled into each other more, warm and content, smiling softly. Seongwoo realized he need to ask his question quick before Daniel fell asleep. His eyes were already dropping.

“Can I be your boyfriend?” he blurted out.

Oh, my god! I did it. How the heck did I do that though? What brave ghost just possessed me and made me do something so unbelievably out of character?

There was a long pause. Seongwoo thought he was going to die in that moment that seemed to draw on forever. He inwardly beat himself up for asking it like that so direct and suddenly and for not waiting until another day and possibly ruining the good thing they have going on. Judging by how Daniel had yet to say anything, it was quite possible that this whole time Daniel had meant that he only liked him as a friend and what they had been doing was simply that—fun stress relieving experiments between two men extremely attracted to each other with healthy sex drives and no outlet for it in this industry. In other words, Daniel had been cool with them as friends with benefits and wasn't looking for anything serious and his like had been more platonic than romantic.

I’m such an idiot! Why is my timing so terrible? What do I say now if he's quiet? Do I take it back? Do I wave it off as a joke?

Daniel chuckled. “I can hear the wheels in your brain going on overdrive and the metal melting. Calm down, Seongwoo. Yes, you can be my boyfriend. This whole time in my mind you have been. I’m sorry that it wasn’t clear enough. As soon as I said I liked you and you said it back, I figured that it meant we were dating. I guess I’m a simple-minded, old-fashioned guy. Were you torn up about that this whole time? Poor kiddo.”

Seongwoo pouted at the patronizing tone and the forehead sympathy kiss. “Hey, I’m your hyung. Don’t talk to me like that.”

“Yes, you are my hyung. Outside of our bedroom. In here though, you’re just my adorable, clueless, scaredy cat boyfriend who seems several years less mature and experienced with the world to me,” he teased, kissing him some more noisily.

Seongwoo scrunched up his face and growled. “I don’t like what you’re implying at all. I strongly disagree. I’m not at all like that.”

“Yes, you are. Damn but you’re precious. Making me fall for you more and more every day and this silly Ongcheongie kitten didn’t even know that and thought I just thought of him as some fuck buddy. My man, come here~ I’ll give you all the loving you’ve been wanting so you never ever get confused gain.”

“Yah, can’t breathe! Niel!” the elder whined and pushed with all his might to get out of the stifling embrace as Daniel cradled his head to his chest, tickling his ear with all the nuzzling. “I get it, okay! You like me a lot. Enough! Unless you’re planning on suffocating your boyfriend to death on your first day!”

Daniel let him go. Seongwoo laid back on his arm, huffing and puffing, face beat red for a different reason than usual. His bratty boyfriend was smiling and silently thinking as he looked up at the bed frame.

“That reminds me. I guess we should discuss when our first day was. I thought today was our 100th actually, but here you didn’t think we’d even started one day. Hmm, this is a dilemma.”

Seongwoo spoke once he was finally able to catch his breath and his heart wasn’t trying to break his ribs. “Let’s make it our 99th day. 100 days deserves a present and I don’t have one for you. I don’t want to have yet another thing to feel sorry for.”

Daniel laid on his side, smiling sweetly as he traced Seongwoo’s profile with the crook of his pointer finger.

“There’s no present that can beat the one in front of me. All I need is you, Seongwoo-yah.”

Seongwoo heated and rolled around, giggling into his hands and kicking his feet about wildly. “So cheesy, oh my god, my very soul is cringing up!”

“Hey, I thought that line was really romantic! I even prepared it in case you forgot the day and didn’t get me a present because I didn’t want you to feel bad. What the hell, Ong Seongwoo. Don’t tease your boyfriend so cruelly when he’s trying this hard. It’s just rude.”

Daniel laughed, looking partially offended, poking him in the side. That only made Seongwoo giggle and squirm harder.

“There’s no present that can beat the one in front of me, all I need is you,” Seongwoo mocked, attempting to mimic Daniel’s husky, deep, Busan accented voice. “Oh god, it’s just awful. I can’t believe our cool, manly center honestly said something like that. Pfft~”

“Forget it. I’m dumping you. Goodbye, hyung.”

Daniel stomped out of the bed and crawled up to Seongwoo’s seal infested top bunk. Seongwoo was still laughing his head off, making a total mess of the blankets and shaking the bed slightly with his shaking and kicking. He simply couldn’t get over that Daniel had said something so romantic. They were really different, that proved it.

“Seongwoo hyung! You were going through my stash again? You’re such an addict now, damn~! Would you look at this~” Daniel’s anger faded as he opened the laptop and saw the NSFW contents of Seongwoo’s earlier study time, laughing brightly.

“Hey, it was for science! For you, for the experiments!” Seongwoo butt naked and blushing furiously jumped out of the lower bunk to defend himself.

“Whatever. Just admit, you’re a huge perv!” Daniel teased, reaching down to lightly flick his forehead.

“You’re the one with the stashes in the first place. You’re a bigger perv! And you are the one that made me this way with all your experimenting talks, so take responsibility!” Seongwoo dodged and held his strong, veiny hand captive, finding Daniel’s smiles and laughter as usual effective—super effective, actually.

They spent the next five minutes, noisily bickering in their room like children, stark naked and decorated with kiss marks old and new. That was how Jisung found the because he was concerned what was with the loud, excited voices from their room in the middle of the night, wondering if he was responsible for causing the couple to fight and feeling bad about it.

“Oh, jee-wiz, Ong Seongwoo butt alert! Gross! Put some pajamas on and go to bed, dumb and dumber! Jesus! The things a leader goes through, ugh! I deserve a raise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the sequel that I agreed to. Thanks to my readers and friends for giving me this idea, especially thanks to Cin <3 I had no idea what to do with this story but seems like some really wanted a sequel on this unpopular fic so I just went ahead and started brainstorming, literally as I was writing. And I came up with this. I'm pretty satisfied with it.
> 
> I decided to keep everything within their room just like before. I kind of like the idea of Ongniel existing mostly in their rooms where they are most comfortable and all alone and acting as their true selves. It's also more intimate. I'm sure they act very different in their rooms than outside of it. If we want to judge their real relationship we would need to be a fly on their wall. In this universe, they seem like besties that go back and forth between being indifferent to being friendly on-cam. But in their rooms it's a whole nother story especially as time passes.
> 
> Dumb n Dumber couple but in this case the dumber one was actually Ong. How did he wait so long to ask or not know that when two people say they like each other and then f*** repeatedly after that that it's very likely they are in a relationship? LMAO. But yeah, Daniel should have said something but he seems like the sort of person that wouldn't actually say/ask that kind of thing but just assume. LIke 'i said i like you, you said it back, we did it and been doing it regular, we act sweet off-cam even, we're dating duh'. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make the smut hotter and kinker this time around since last time was supposedly so sweet and soft. Maybe you can see the different between how Ong was before and after? Cus know he's hardly shy about his urges and he's really quite a freak hahaha. I guess porn can really change a man and strip him of all his purity (though at least on the outside Ong still looks really cute and fluffy in my mind). 
> 
> See you in other stories Please leave a comment with what you're thinking!
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. I think a conversation with a friend or from a dream? Anyway, I wasn't going to write about it but it kept popping up in my head and so I thought I'd do it. Since most of my ON one-shots are fluffy and so many stans are thirsty for nsfw content hahaha. So, here you go. Hope you liked it. It was a little bit hard to write the parts with Ong watching porn because though I'm sure he does it, I can't really picture that sweet dorky baby doing it. Hopefully I made it realistic and kinda hot (Ong stans don't knife me please, it's not that graphic and I did put in proper tags about it). If you did leave kudos and some words of love~ Always appreciated and inspires me to write some more.
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
